Moving In
by Flayme1
Summary: Buffy and Angel move in together at their parents request, but the folks are just trying to hook ’em up. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Parental Schemes & Roommates

Title – Moving In  
  
Author – Flayme  
  
Summary – Buffy and Angel move in together at their parents request, but the folks are just trying to hook 'em up.  
  
Rating – PG-13  
  
Category – AU, Romance  
  
Pairings – Buffy/Angel, Cordelia/Doyle, William/Tara, Willow/Oz, Xander/Anya, Giles/Joyce  
  
A/N – Found this challenge on another fic, had to try it out.  
  
A/N2 – Doyle has a very small part, cuz I don't know much about him. Tiff's helping me write him, so any help you can offer would be appreciated.  
  
Disclaimer – Not mine. Like yer reading this.  
  
Dedication – To Tiff, just cuz  
  
Challenge -- Must have's:  
  
Buffy suddenly walking in on Angel in the shower.  
  
Buffy being afraid of lightening and Angel comforting her all night.  
  
Buffy not wanting to give Riley a spare key.  
  
Riley and Angel's girlfriend bashing.  
  
Angel and Buffy grocery shopping.  
  
Buffy teaching Angel how to do the sexy-Xander-dance which she didn't do with Xander because she had no one to make jealous.  
  
Angel calling it mating.  
  
Doyle has to be alive and has to mention his mother.  
  
There has to be a moving in party thrown and everyone has to give B and A presents.  
  
Angel giving Buffy the cross.  
  
Have two or more of these:  
  
Angel's tattoo (please have this one)  
  
A picture of Angel in leather and Cordy as a cat taken at Halloween  
  
Angel's dad giving him a car if he did this for him  
  
Joyce being an alcoholic  
  
A talk between the girls (Anya, Buffy, Willow & Cordy) about the sexiness of Angel.  
  
  
  
Buffy Summers ran a hand through her blonde hair and sighed, staring at the phone. Her younger sister. Dawn, poked her head into her older sister's room. "Hasn't Fish-face called yet?" She demanded tactlessly.  
  
Buffy glared at her sister and threw a pillow at her. "Don't pick on Riley, Dawn. He's a nice guy. And get the hell out of my room."  
  
Dawn smirked at the older girl and rolled her eyes before skipping downstairs.  
  
Her mother, Joyce Summers, was sitting at the kitchen table, having tea with Maria Martinez-Roarke, a friend of hers from college. Maria had long, dark hair and bright eyes that gave Dawn a feeling of comfort. She was a bright, friendly woman. The two of them were leaning forward and speaking quietly over their mugs. They stopped talking and looked up when Dawn came into the kitchen.  
  
The girl walked over to the table. "What were you guys whispering about?"  
  
Joyce and Maria exchanged glances, then Joyce pulled her daughter close. "Can you keep a secret?" Maria asked softly in her lilting Spanish voice.  
  
Dawn nodded.  
  
Joyce and Maria exchanged smiles. "You know how Buffy didn't want to live on campus this year?" Joyce asked. At Dawn's nod, she continued. "Well, Maria and I have found the perfect roommate for her. Maria has a son her age, who's also going to UC Sunnydale. We figured the two of them could split the rent."  
  
Dawn grinned. "So they hook up, and no more Fish-face!" She brought her arm down in a scoring gesture. "Yes!"  
  
Maria laughed. "Yes, and no more Drusilla." She gave a dramatic shudder. "That girl is insane, I swear."  
  
Dawn gave Maria a hug. "I love you guys!"  
  
Buffy sighed when she heard her name called from downstairs. "I have to go," she said quietly into the phone. Riley gave an overly-dramatic sigh. "Do you have to?" he whined.  
  
Buffy smiled, for some unknown reason finding this 'cute.' "Yeah, I'm afraid so. Talk to you later?"  
  
Five minutes later, she was off the phone and down the stairs, smiling dreamily. "You called, Mom?"  
  
Joyce nodded. "Yes, dear. You remember how you wanted to get on off campus apartment, but you need a roommate to make the rent?"  
  
Buffy nodded and grabbed a can of soda from the fridge. "Yeah?"  
  
Maria smiled. "Well, I think we've found you a roommate, dear. My Liam needs the same thing, so we were thinking that perhaps you could split the apartment."  
  
Buffy arched her eyebrows. "Isn't he a guy?"  
  
Maria nodded. "Yes, but he is a gentleman, and he has a girlfriend." Maria's inner voice laughed. 'Not for long, though.'  
  
Buffy sighed. "Riley won't like me moving in with another guy."  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes and made a fish face behind Buffy's back. Maria smiled at the youngest Summers, and Joyce sighed. "Riley will adjust, dear, as long as you're faithful to him I don't see the problem." Joyce own inner voice made a retching noise.  
  
Buffy sighed. "I do need a roomie." She paused and thought. "OK."  
  
  
  
Liam Roarke gave his mother a suspicious glance after she had explained her proposal. He didn't buy her innocent looks, not for one minute. But what choice did he have? He hated living on campus, it was always so crowded. And this gave him the perfect out.  
  
"Dru won't like it."  
  
Maria gave a long-suffering sigh. "Screw Drusilla," she said. "I don't like htat girl, and I don't care."  
  
Liam gave her his trademark half-smile. "But you like Buffy, and you like me, so you hope that we like each other, and that eliminates the one that you don't like. Right?"  
  
Maria grinned wolfishly. "It'll work. She's a nice girl. Dru isn't. You'll see."  
  
Liam sighed. He really DID need the roommate. "Deal." 


	2. Apartment Hunting & Grocery Shopping

Title – Moving In  
  
Author – Flayme  
  
Summary – Buffy and Angel move in together at their parents request, but the folks are just trying to hook 'em up.  
  
Rating – PG-13  
  
Category – AU, Romance  
  
Pairings – Buffy/Angel, Cordelia/Doyle, William/Tara, Willow/Oz, Xander/Anya, Giles/Joyce  
  
A/N – Found this challenge on another fic, had to try it out.  
  
A/N2 – Doyle has a very small part, cuz I don't know much about him. Tiff's helping me write him, so any help you can offer would be appreciated.  
  
Disclaimer – Not mine. Like yer reading this.  
  
Dedication – To Tiff, just cuz  
  
Liam glanced around the apartment, then turned to glance at his mother. "It's nice, Mum. Where'd ya find it?"  
  
"I came to the building, and there it was."  
  
Liam made a face at her, but Kathi, his younger sister, laughed. "Mum, be nice." Kathi was standing by the kitchen doorway, far out of the traveled path. Dawn, Buffy's sister, was sprawled on the couch, and Buffy was making out with Riley in the kitchen. Liam hadn't bother to tell Drusilla about his plans yet. She was insane and overly possessive, so he wanted to keep it away from her for awhile.  
  
Joyce and Maria were talking quietly by the door. Liam watched as Dawn jumped up from the couch, walked over the kitchen, and kicked the door. "Will you two stop it? People are gonna be EATING in there."  
  
Kathi's dark-chocolate eyes – exactly like her brothers – widened, and she shuddered. "Gross! Get out of the kitchen!"  
  
"Will you two shut up?" Buffy demanded. "It's gonna be my apartment!"  
  
Liam swore under his breath in Gaelic, then called out, "Aye, but it's gonna be mine, too, Princess, so watch how you talk to my sister."  
  
Kathi gave him a grateful look, and he kissed her cheek. Kathi was sweet, to be sure, but very delicate and shy. He wasn't going to let his rude new roommate damage her.  
  
Buffy emerged from the kitchen and smiled at Kathi. "I'm sorry, but this is frazzling my nerves. I'm sorry I snapped at you," she apologized.  
  
Kathi smiled. "It's ok."  
  
Liam frowned. It wasn't OK, but it was all up to Kathi.  
  
Joyce and Maria walked into the living room. "Well?" Joyce asked. "What do you kids think?"  
  
"I like it," Buffy said.  
  
Liam nodded in agreement. "Aye, so do I. Thanks, Mum, Joyce."  
  
It was three days later. Buffy was sitting at the kitchen table, staring at her new roommate. Her friends Willow, and Xander were sitting with her, along with Willow's girlfriend Tara. They – well, Willow and Buffy – were watching Liam and his friends, Will and Doyle, carry in boxes so that Joyce and Maria didn't have to. At the moment, Will and Liam were shirtless, and laughing at something Will had just said.  
  
A few moments later, Doyle came into the kitchen and looked at the empty shelves in the fridge for a long moment. "Angel!"  
  
Willow and Buffy exchanged looks, and Willow mouthed 'Who's Angel?'  
  
There was an angry word from the living room, and then Liam called, "What?"  
  
Another looked passed between the girls.  
  
"Ye donna 'ave any beer!" Doyle hollered back.  
  
Liam appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. "No, we don't have FOOD, Doyle. At the moment, that's a little more important that beer for you." He looked at Buffy. "We need to go grocery shopping."  
  
Buffy nodded. "Yeah. When?"  
  
Liam shrugged. "After I get cleaned up and kick these assholes out." He frowned and looked at Doyle. "Where's Oz?"  
  
""E 'ad band practice…if ye wanna call that thing 'e's got a band." Doyle was still staring mournfully into the fridge.  
  
Will strode entered the room in the process of shrugging into his shirt. He tapped Doyle on the shoulder. "Let's go, mate. Leave Angel to fend for himself with these women."  
  
Liam made a face. "Coward."  
  
Will grinned. "Aye." Him and Doyle quickly left.  
  
Xander stood up. "We should probably go to, ladies. I don't know about you, but I don't particularly wanna help them shop." He paused. "Or unpack."  
  
Tara smiled shyly. Willow laughed outright, and both girls stood up. Willow leaned over and hugged Buffy. "I'm with Xander. Bye, Buffy. Bye, Liam." They hurried out.  
  
Liam looked after them with a small, bemused smile, then looked at Buffy. "Are you up to shopping today?"  
  
Buffy nodded. "Yeah. Do we need a list of what we need?"  
  
He shot her one of those half-grins that she thought made him look sexy as hell. "Is there anything we DON'T need?"  
  
"Point taken."  
  
"Give me a few minutes and I'll be ready to go."  
  
Two hours later, Liam was hanging over the cart, head in his hands, while Buffy stared at the meat display. "Oh. My. God. Just. Pick. Some. Fucking. Hamburger." Liam's words were even, and he didn't even bother to raise his head. "We've been in this aisle for nearly an hour, Buffy. Just take some hamburger."  
  
Buffy frowned, chewing thoughtfully on her lower lip. "But what kind?"  
  
Liam sighed, sighed, stepped around her, and threw some ahmburger into the cart. "That kind. Can we go on?"  
  
Buffy glared. Liam met her gaze calmly. Buffy gave up. "Yeah, what next?"  
  
Liam shrugged and pointed down the aisle. "That."  
  
"Dairy." Buffy walked a little ahead of him, and picked out some skim milk. "Now what?"  
  
Her roommate stared at her. "Is that milk for both of us?"  
  
She gave him a funny look. "Yeah."  
  
"I will not drink skim milk. It's watery."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "It's healthy."  
  
"I'm healthy enough, thanks."  
  
"Helps you lose weight."  
  
"You're a twig and are you saying I'm fat?"  
  
Buffy sighed. "I drink skim."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"So get your own."  
  
"You're closer. Two percent, please."  
  
Buffy sighed and hauled the milk into the cart.  
  
The next big confrontation came over pop.  
  
"Diet Coke is healthy."  
  
Liam laughed. "Bullshit. Rots your brain just as fast as the other shit."  
  
"Mountain Dew has more caffeine," Buffy argued.  
  
"That's my point."  
  
"It's bad for you."  
  
Liam looked at her disbelievingly. "So is Diet Coke."  
  
"It is not. Besides, it tastes better."  
  
"If you don't have any taste buds."  
  
"It's good!"  
  
Liam shuddered.  
  
Buffy made a face at him. "Fine. Compromise?"  
  
"Aye?"  
  
"Dr. Pepper?"  
  
"OK."  
  
The managed to agree on fruits and vegetables without any problems, picked up some quick things – Hamburger Helper and Kraft mac & cheese, pizza – before heading to the stopping and thinking.  
  
"Do you think we need anything else?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Pickles. Ketchup. Mustard. Chips. Tea. Coffee."  
  
Buffy looked disappointed. "Oh." She paused. "Do YOU drink tea or coffee?"  
  
Liam nodded. "Yeah. And so do our mothers."  
  
Buffy nodded. "Ah, the suck up thing."  
  
"Yeah, the suck up thing. Shall we?"  
  
A few minutes later, while they were picking up condiments, Buffy spoke again. "Why do your friends call you Angel?"  
  
He gave her a startled look. "I didn't know you heard that." He made a face. "They have to trot it out to humilate me at every oppurtunity, I suppose." He grabbed the ketchup off the shelf. "It's an old family nickname, had it since I was little. My middle name's Angelus, so they just shortened that."  
  
"I like it," Buffy said.  
  
Liam raised an eyebrow. "Really?"  
  
His new roommate nodded. "Yeah. It fits."  
  
He laughed suddenly. "You don't know me, Princess."  
  
Buffy blushed. "Your middle name. What does it mean?"  
  
"It's the Latinate for Angel."  
  
Buffy nodded. "Still, I like it." She glanced at him. "Could I call you that?"  
  
Liam shrugged. "If you wish."  
  
She smiled, and Angel nearly felt his heart stop. "Thanks."  
  
He looked away quickly, uncomfortable with these new feelings. "Aye." 


	3. Keys & Thunderstorms

Title – Moving In  
  
Author – Flayme  
  
Summary – Buffy and Angel move in together at their parents request, but the folks are just trying to hook 'em up.  
  
Rating – PG-13  
  
Category – AU, Romance  
  
Pairings – Buffy/Angel, Cordelia/Doyle, William/Tara, Willow/Oz, Xander/Anya, Giles/Joyce  
  
A/N – Found this challenge on another fic, had to try it out.  
  
A/N2 – Doyle has a very small part, cuz I don't know much about him. Tiff's helping me write him, so any help you can offer would be appreciated.  
  
Disclaimer – Not mine. Like yer reading this.  
  
Dedication – To Tiff, just cuz  
  
It was about an hour later. They were back at their apartment, and the groceries were unpacked. Buffy was on the phone with Riley, and Angel – his nickname had already taken the place of his given one in her mind – was sprawled on the couch watching 'Spaceballs' on TBS.  
  
Buffy wandered into the kitchen, running her fingers lightly over the countertop. "No, Riley, I can't just yet. I don't know how A-Liam would react to you having a key, and besides, we don't have any extras made."  
  
Angel looked away from the TV, frowning, and opened his mouth to speak, but Buffy frantically waved and mouthed 'NO!', so he grinned and stayed silent.  
  
After about five more minutes, Buffy hung up and sighed. Liam was grinning at her. "Why don't you want Loverboy to have a key?"  
  
Buffy frowned at him, but that just made him grin wider. "He's clingy," she confessed, the words out before she could stop them.  
  
Liam nodded. "OK."  
  
The blonde gave him a suspicious look. "That's it?"  
  
He nodded. "That's it." He stood and stretched, and Buffy had to look away to ignore the play of muscles under his clothes. "I'm gonna take a shower and go to bed."  
  
Buffy nodded and stared after him.  
  
Lightening flashed across the sky and thunder crackled. Buffy let out a strangled scream and sat up straight in bed. She had crawled in and laid down no more than ten minutes ago.  
  
She pulled her knees to her chest and whimpered as another lightning bolt flashed across the sky. There was a crackle of thunder and she jumped up and ran from her room. She got halfway through the living room before running smack into Angel's bare, muscular chest. She stumbled back and would've fallen if not for Angel's hand on her arms.  
  
"Buffy?" he asked in his deep, velvety voice. "Are you alright?"  
  
Buffy straightened and managed to nod. There was another flash of lightning and she screamed and pressed up against him. Angel's arms went around her. "Are you afraid of the lightning?" he asked gently.  
  
Buffy nodded helplessly. "Lightning, thunder, storms in general scare the hell out of me." As if to prove her point, she whimpered at the next boom of thunder.  
  
Angel soothingly rubbed her back. "It's alright, love. I promise not to let the big bad storm get you."  
  
The petite blonde pulled back and gave him a slightly angry look. "I'm glad I could be amusing," she said sarcastically. "I think I'll go now."  
  
Angel rolled his eyes at her. "Don't be an ass." He saw her wince at a flash of lightning and gently pulled her back into his arms. "I'm sorry."  
  
Buffy shook her head and settled back into his arms. "It's not your fault."  
  
Her continued to rub his hands up and down her back. "Why do they scare you?"  
  
Buffy shrugged. "I don't know. They just always have." She winced at another crack of thunder. "God, I'm not gonna sleep at all tonight."  
  
"Would you sleep if you slept with me?" Angel asked, the words out before he could stop them. "I mean – shared a bed, not slept-slept together."  
  
Buffy laughed softly, and it warmed Angel's heart to hear it. "Yeah, I probably would. But I don't wanna keep you up."  
  
Angel shrugged. "Tomorrow's a Tuesday. I don't have any classes."  
  
Buffy smiled up at him. "Thank you." She yawned, then blushed.  
  
Her roommate saw it, and grinned. "What do you say we crash?"  
  
Buffy changed into her red pajamas and walked back out of her room, hugging her stuffed pig, Mr. Gordo, to her chest. Angel was staring out the window, dressed in loose-fitting sweat pants. The pale illumination from the light over the kitchen sink gave her enough light to see the tattoo on his back. It was a griffin, holding an 'A' in it's talons.  
  
She walked up behind him and lightly brushed her fingertips over the tattoo, causing him to jump. She smiled. "Sorry," she apologized, although she didn't look it. "Nice tattoo."  
  
"Thanks." He reached out and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Ready for bed, Princess?"  
  
Buffy glared at him. "Why do you insist on calling me that?"  
  
He shrugged broad shoulders. "'Cause you look like a Princess. Well? Shall we?"  
  
She slipped her hand into his much larger one and allowed him to lead her into his bedroom. The crawled under the covers, keeping sort of separate at first. But there was a flash of lightning and a boom of thunder, and she was half on top of him, her face buried in his neck. His arms went around her, and his hands resumed their soothing rhythm on her back.  
  
"I hate this," Buffy muttered against his neck. "I absolutely hate it."  
  
But it was a lie. She loved lying there next to him, breathing in the sent of his skin. She felt absolutely protected.  
  
Angel curled his arms more firmly around her waist, trying to ignore how good it felt to have her soft body pressed against him. "Hate it, hmmm?" he murmured in her ear, his voice a deep, throaty purr.  
  
Buffy suppressed the urge to moan. "Well…the storm," she murmured, trying to ignore the sudden want. She squirmed to get closer to him, ending up laying nearly complete on top of him.  
  
He suddenly went completely still. "Is something wrong?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Stop squirming," Angel grated, his voice harsh. He met her wide green eyes with dark ones. She looked like she'd been slapped.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" Buffy asked, hesitant and afraid of his answer.  
  
Angel looked at her, his jaw clenched. "That depends on your definition of wrong."  
  
The little blonde stared at him, blankly incomprehending. Then light slowly dawned in her green eyes and she grinned wickedly.  
  
He glared. "I'm SO glad my discomfort gives you amusement, Princess," he said sarcastically.  
  
"I don't think it's funny," Buffy protested. "I'm kinda proud, though."  
  
Angel stared at her. "Pray tell why?"  
  
She blushed and lowered her head, and he understood. "Oh," he said softly. He lightly kissed her hair. "Sleep, Princess. You have school tomorrow."  
  
Buffy laid down on his chest and rested. She slept little, still afraid, but was comforted by his presence. 


	4. Leather Pictures & Stolen Kisses

Title – Moving In  
  
Author – Flayme  
  
Summary – Buffy and Angel move in together at their parents request, but the folks are just trying to hook 'em up.  
  
Rating – PG-13  
  
Category – AU, Romance  
  
Pairings – Buffy/Angel, Cordelia/Doyle, William/Tara, Willow/Oz, Xander/Anya, Giles/Joyce  
  
A/N – Found this challenge on another fic, had to try it out.  
  
A/N2 – Doyle has a very small part, cuz I don't know much about him. Tiff's helping me write him, so any help you can offer would be appreciated.  
  
Disclaimer – Not mine. Like yer reading this.  
  
Dedication – To Tiff, just cuz  
  
  
  
Buffy awoke later to find herself still curled up next to Angel's muscular chest. She pulled away slightly and stretched. It was then that a picture across the room caught her eye. She slipped out of Angel's arms and padded across the floor. The picture was Angel, dressed in tight leather pants and a loose black silk shirt, and a slender girl with long curly hair dressed in a cat costume.  
  
"What are you lookin' at?" Angel asked with his deep rumbly voice.  
  
Buffy turned to look at him and held out the picture. "Is this Drusilla?" she asked, trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice.  
  
Angel laughed softly. "No. That's my friend Cordelia. Doyle's hopelessly in love with her." He sat up and rub at his eyes. "My God, I'm tired."  
  
Buffy smiled, set down the picture, and climbed back on to the bed next to him. "Sorry."  
  
Angel shook his head. "Not your fault. Thunder doesn't scare me, but it sure as hell keeps me awake." He sat for a moment. "What time is it?" He looked at the clock, then rubbed his eyes again. He looked at her. "What time does that say?"  
  
She peered at it. "Three thirty-seven."  
  
He stared. "AM?"  
  
The little blonde nodded.  
  
Angel shook his head. "Hell no." He snuggled back beneath the blankets. "There's no way in hell I'm getting up before noon tomorrow."  
  
Buffy laughed and snuggled back up against his side.  
  
*  
  
It was about two hours later when the second storm rolled in. There was a boom of thunder, and Buffy opened her eyes, groaned, and pulled the blankets over her head. It was five thirty in the morning; she didn't *want* to be awake.  
  
God hated her.  
  
It was a few minutes later when Angel stirred awake, realized what was going on, cursed, and peeked under the blankets at her. "Are you alright?"  
  
She nodded against his chest.  
  
Angel sighed, gripped her waist, and pulled her up so that she was resting against his shoulder. "Stop hiding, it can't hurt you,"  
  
Buffy glared. "Brute."  
  
"Coward."  
  
Her expression was shocked. "I am not!"  
  
"Then why are you hiding?" he demanded.  
  
She lightly slapped his chest, then he smack her shoulder, and it led to an extremely unbalanced wrestling match, with Angel pinning Buffy beneath him. Her legs locked around his waist in an unconcious attempt to gain some leverage – or press herself closer – and she felt what being this close to her did to him.  
  
They both froze.  
  
Angel had her hands pinned above her head, and they were very close. Her breathing was harsh and fast, nearly hyperventilating. Angel, however, was barely breathing.  
  
Startled green eyes locked with very serious brown ones, and with a start Buffy realized what the look in them was.  
  
Lust.  
  
For her.  
  
Liam Angelus O'Roarke wanted her.  
  
She raised her head and pressed her lips to his, a gentle, chaste kiss.  
  
Angel kissed her back, running his tongue along her lips, gently, as if pleading for enterance.  
  
Buffy pressed closer to him, squirming slightly, and Angel moaned into her mouth. He pulled away. "Christ."  
  
Buffy frowned. Had she done something wrong? "Are you ok?"  
  
He buried his face in her shoulder. "No."  
  
She slipped her wrists out of his loosened grasp and ran her hands gently over the skin of his shoulders. "What's wrong?"  
  
Angel rolled off of her. "Wrong? With this situation? Drusilla – you know, my girlfriend? – and that fish-faced little bastard that always has his hands on you."  
  
"You sound jealous," Buffy pointed out gently.  
  
He laughed bitterly. "Really? Stands to reason, 'cause I am," he said, then left the room.  
  
Buffy buried her face in his pillow and cried. 


	5. Uncomfortableness, A Party, & Strange De...

Title – Moving In  
  
Author – Flayme  
  
Summary – Buffy and Angel move in together at their parents request, but the folks are just trying to hook 'em up.  
  
Rating – PG-13  
  
Category – AU, Romance  
  
Pairings – Buffy/Angel, Cordelia/Doyle, William/Tara, Willow/Oz, Xander/Anya, Giles/Joyce  
  
A/N – Found this challenge on another fic, had to try it out.  
  
A/N2 – Doyle has a very small part, cuz I don't know much about him. Tiff's helping me write him, so any help you can offer would be appreciated.  
  
Disclaimer – Not mine. Like yer reading this.  
  
Dedication – To Tiff, just cuz  
  
  
  
Angel quickly ran his hand through his hair and frowned at the book in front of him, looking a great deal like he blamed the poor thing.  
  
Doyle leaned across the table – he always had been brave – and said softly, "The book didn't do it, you know."  
  
Angel turned his glare from the book to Doyle. "Fuck off."  
  
Doyle laughed softly. "I was right."  
  
Brown eyes narrowed. "About what?"  
  
"The girl's getting to ya, right?"  
  
Angel spoke through clenched teeth. "No."  
  
"Riiight."  
  
Will tossed his books onto the table next to Doyle's. "Right about what?"  
  
"Betty's getting to him," Doyle explained.  
  
"Buffy," Angel corrected automatically.  
  
His two friends exchanged glances. They both grinned. Angel glared. "Bite me," he muttered, leaned back in his chair, and scowled.  
  
Will laughed. "Where's Drusilla?"  
  
Angel shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
Doyle yawned. "Why don't ya dump Dru and ask out Buffy?" he suggested.  
  
His friend sighed. "I would, but she has a boyfriend."  
  
Will leaned over. "What happened, anyway?"  
  
Angel shrugged. "I kissed her." He slammed his fist down on the table. "I can't believe I kissed her!"  
  
The other two looked surprised. They *were* surprised. They'd never seen Angel act this scattered about a girl before.  
  
"So?" Will asked bluntly. "Break 'em up. I can tell ya like this bint – er, girl."  
  
Angel glared. "I do fuckin' not."  
  
Will rolled his eyes. "Riiight. We know different, right, Doyle? 'Sides, she's starin' at ya."  
  
Angel quickly looked up, then resolutely looked back done. "I don't care."  
  
Doyle smirked. Angel continued to stare at his book.  
  
Across the room, Buffy was staring at him as if he were her lifeline, her only connection to – well, anything. Willow, Tara, and Anya were staring at her like she was a fascinating new specimen. Riley was looking at her like she was going to die.  
  
Anya and Tara found it amusing, Willow was worried that Buffy was getting in over her head, and Riley was worried she was going to fall for somebody that was, well, actually a man.  
  
Buffy sighed and slumped back into her chair. Tara smiled at her sympathetically. Going home was going to be hell.  
  
*  
  
Buffy walked in the front door, practically tip-toeing. She didn't see Angel, and sprawled out on the couch, staring at the wall.  
  
A few moments later, he entered the room, rubbing his thick dark hair dry with a towel. There were still some beads of water on his chest, and Buffy had to look away quickly to suppress the urge to get up, go over to him, and lick them away with a caressing tongue.  
  
He plopped down on the couch next to her. "Hey."  
  
Buffy managed a smile which, amazingly enough, looked natural, and glanced at him. "Hey."  
  
"Talked to my mom today. She thinks we should have a housewarming." He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. "Sound cool?"  
  
"Sounds great, if you don't invite that obnoxious British friend of yours. What's his name, Will?"  
  
Angel raised an eyebrow at her. "Fine, as long as you don't invite your appendage."  
  
"Riley comes."  
  
"Then so does Will."  
  
Buffy sighed. "Not gonna win that one, am I?"  
  
Angel shook his head. "Nope. Will and I have been friends since we were kids."  
  
Buffy sighed and leaned her head against his broad, bare shoulder, the tan skin still warm from his shower. "He seems kind of….odd."  
  
He laughed, a deep, sexy rumbly laugh that she could feel against her cheek. "He is odd. So is Doyle. And so is Cordy. But they are my best friends."  
  
Buffy frowned. "Cordy?"  
  
"The cat girl in the picture. Cordelia. Cordy's a nickname of sorts." He slipped an arm around her waist absently. "Doyle head over heels for her."  
  
"Hmm," she murmured, rubbing her cheek against her shoulder. "That's sweet."  
  
Angel grinned. "Not if you consider the fact that she can't stand him and he'd die for her."  
  
Buffy raised her head and looked at him. "Why doesn't she like him? I thought he was sweet."  
  
He leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling. "Cordy's kind of…well, I don't want to say stuck-up…" He paused. "Actually, I kind of do want to say stuck-up." Another pause. "She's very materialistic, and Doyle's poorer than dirt. The only money in his family is under the couch cushions, and that's a direct quote."  
  
The tiny blonde on his shoulder laughed quietly. "He didn't seem like the….money-having type. Does his fashion sense have anything to do with her not liking him?"  
  
Angel laughed quietly. "Actually, yes." He shifted his shoulders against the couch and sank down further. "So, what about this party idea?"  
  
She sighed, nearly asleep. "OK."  
  
*  
  
It was Friday night, and they were getting ready for their impromptu little housewarming. Will and Doyle had been the first to arrive, already half-drunk and ignoring Buffy's looks of distaste. Doyle was currently seated on the couch. Will had stopped once they'd gotten there, and was currently flirting with Buffy, making her laugh, much to her internal disgust. Doyle, however, was sitting on the couch, settling and grimly drinking himself towards oblivion.  
  
Buffy looked at him and frowned. Will followed her gaze and sighed, all of his lightheartedness suddenly gone. "Poor Doyle."  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Buffy asked, concerned for the man she had liked instantly.  
  
"Cordelia's gonna be here," Angel said quietly, joining their small group by the kitchen table. "He doesn't want to face her sober."  
  
Buffy looked at him, startled. "Is he that in love with her?"  
  
Will nodded silently, and was about to speak when he was interrupted by a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Angel said quietly. He left, then reappeared a moment later with Riley and Xander.  
  
Riley gave Buffy a quick peck on the lips and a hug, and Buffy suppressed a giggle when she saw Will making annoying kissy-faces over her boyfriend's broad shoulder.  
  
Angel punched his friend in the arm. "Stop that."  
  
Will grinned at him, ignoring the confused look on Riley's face.  
  
His friend gestured toward the living room, and Will nodded before joining his friend in the living room.  
  
Angel cleared his throat. "Could you two move it somewhere else? I have to get food ready."  
  
Buffy nodded and pulled gratefully out of Riley's arms, even though he tried to hold on to her. "I'll help, Angel."  
  
The two of them prepared food, and set Will to answering the door and Doyle to selecting music, after they had taken away his whiskey. Of course, the presents that he and Will had brought had been alcoholic in nature, so it had been a real fight. Riley had brought Buffy lingerie, which had pissed her off, and made Angel want to gut him.  
  
After Riley was Willow, Tara, Xander, and Anya, all in the same car. Willow and Tara came with candles, Xander and Anya with a plant. Then came Angel's friend "Oz," with music, and Drusilla, his girlfriend, also with candles, and some incense, the really expensive kind. Buffy watched with enormous jealousy as Angel and Dru exchanged a nearly perfunctory kiss on the lips, and he gently asked her to keep an eye on Doyle.  
  
He came back in and leaned against the counter next to her. "I don't like Xander," he said calmly.  
  
Buffy laughed. "Ok."  
  
He was about to say something else when there was a knock on the door. Angel answered it, and introduced her to Cordelia, a beautiful brunette with large eyes, a gorgeous smile, and killer fashion sense. She came with food.  
  
A few minutes later a couple more of Angel's friends arrived, Gunn, Fred and Wesley. Gunn was easygoing, Fred was a babbler, and Wesley was very shy. The last person to arrive was Buffy's friend Faith, who was a bit of a wild girl. They all adjourned to the living room at that point, and both Buffy and Angel noticed some unusual things. Cordelia was talking to Doyle, a strange light in her eyes and a hopeless one in his. Oz was talking quietly to Willow, who was hanging on his every word. Buffy quickly looked to Tara, thinking Willow's girlfriend might be a bit upset at this development, but she was in a deep conversation about poets with Will. Drusilla was talking with Xander, Anya, Wesley, and Fred. Riley was sulking by himself in a corner. Gunn was flirting with Faith. Buffy and Angel circulated, then settled into the main conversation around the couch with Dru, Xander, Anya, Wes, and Fred. Much fun was had, and some odd friendships formed that caused uneasiness in existing relationships. It was like a soap opera.  
  
Later, when every one was gone, the two roomies were sprawled out on the couch. "That was interesting," Angel said softly.  
  
Buffy nodded slgihtly. "Yeah. Who would've thought Faith would have a crush?"  
  
Angle grinned. "That's one date I actually think Gunn's going to keep." He paused. "Did you see Tara and Will?"  
  
Buffy nodded. "Yeah. Did you see Willow and Oz?"  
  
Her roommate laughed softly. "I think we've got some changes coming…."  
  
Buffy nodded and fell asleep against his shoulder. 


	6. 99.9 Percent, Smoochies, & Girl Talk

A/N: Same title, same author.  
  
A/N2: Pairings, in the chapter, B/A, obviously, with mentions of W/T, X/A, F/G, and C/D. Also, minor, itsy bitsy mentions of D/A and B/R. Sorry, it all gets sorted out.  
  
  
  
Buffy yawned and stretched, hauling herself up out of sleep. She was in her bed, carefully tucked in, with out Angel. The thought made her chest ache and her stomach clench. She glanced at the clock; it was two a.m. She slipped out of bed, slipped into her pajamas, and tip-toed into Angel's room. He was sprawled out on his bed, the bedside lamp on and a book laying open on his bare chest.  
  
She smiled fondly and walked over to him, gently removing the book from his hands. She placed it facedown on the table and was reaching for the light switch when she noticed his eyes were open and he was watching her intently. She bit her lip and hesitantly met her eyes.  
  
Angel reached out and gently took her hand, tugging her down onto the bed next to him before flipping off the bedside light. Buffy sighed and snuggled down against his bare, smooth chest as Angel wrapped his arms around her and lightly stroked her back.  
  
*  
  
It was about noon when Buffy finally woke up. Angel was sitting on his bed, not far from her, shirtless and studying. Buffy reached up and thoughtfully ran her fingertips over the tattoo on his back. He looked up, slightly startled, and smiled when he saw her open although sleepy green eyes. "Afternoon, sleepy head," he said softly.  
  
Buffy yawned and stretched, and Angel quickly looked away from her to avoid watching the way her t-shirt stretched over her skin. "Hi," she murmured, snuggling back under the covers.  
  
He reached over and tugged a lock of bright blonde hair. "Riley called." Buffy groaned and pulled the covers over her head, making Angel laughed. "It's important," her roommate told her, mimicking Riley's whining tone surprisingly well.  
  
Buffy sighed and pushed the covers off of her head. "Anybody else?"  
  
"Will," he replied, "calling to tell me how great Tara was, and how pretty, and how smart, and how funny, and have I seen her *eyes*?"  
  
Buff gave a snort of disgust. "Like he looked at her eyes."  
  
Angel shook his head. "He had to. He went into detail about the color and everything." He shuddered. "Spent the entire time speaking poetically about how great she was."  
  
The blonde laughed. "Oh, God. Does he know she's dating Willow?"  
  
He nodded and stretched out on the bed next to her. "Yeah, but he's determined to win her over." He paused. "I think he's falling. Doesn't take that long for Will to fall in love."  
  
Buffy sighed and cuddled up to his side without a second thought. He wrapped an arm around her waist and held her to him, the two of them escaping reality for the time being. "I hope he doesn't get hurt," she murmured into his chest.  
  
Angel nodded. "Yeah, me too." Then he grinned. "Did you see the look on Doyle's face last night, when Cordy actually spoke to him? It was great."  
  
Buffy stretched against his side. "I think she likes him."  
  
Angel nodded. "I know she does." He lightly rubbed her back through the too-big t-shirt she wore as pajamas, and she sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
Buffy lightly ran her hand across his chest, and felt him still next to her. "Angel?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you love Drusilla?"  
  
There was a long, heavy silence, and Buffy wondered if maybe she couldn't have kept her questions to herself. Then he answered. "No."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Why ask?"  
  
She shrugged and pressed her face into his chest. "'Cause I'm jealous," she murmured.  
  
Angel laughed, a deep rumble against her cheek. "So am I," he said, wrapping his arm tighter around her waist.  
  
Buffy sat up slightly so that she could see his eyes. "Do you like me?" she asked hopefully.  
  
Angel looked at her with dark, deep eyes, then raised his free hand to caress her face. "You know I do."  
  
Buffy smiled and lay back down on his chest, Riley the farthest thing from her mind. "I'm glad our moms set this up. Mom was telling me how great you were, but I thought she just wanted me out of the house."  
  
Angel laughed. "I used to get the same thing about you," he said calmly. "It's called 'matchmaking,' or 'wouldn't they make a cute couple?' Buffy, will you marry me?"  
  
Buffy sat up straight and stared at his laughing dark eyes. "Holy crap!" she murmured. "I can't believe I missed it!" Her green eyes narrowed. "How long have you known?"  
  
Angel shrugged. "The whole time."  
  
"Why didn't you *tell* me?" Another thoughts occurred to her. "And if you knew what they were planning, why did you move in?"  
  
"To the first question, I thought you probably knew. And to the second, I needed a roommate."  
  
Buffy laid back down against his chest. "Oh."  
  
He lightly ran his hands lightly over her hips, and Buffy pressed against him with a sigh. "I like this," she said softly.  
  
Angel nodded. "So do I."  
  
But inside they were both wondering how long it would last.  
  
*  
  
Buffy woke up three hours later, yawning and rubbing her eyes. Angel wasn't there with her, but that didn't really mean anything. It was only three, so he could've been anywhere. She yawned, stretched, climbed out of bed…and headed for the bathroom. (I'm sure you all know what's coming.)  
  
She opened the door, froze, and stared for a long moment. Angel was in the shower, blood coursing over lean, corded muscles, broad shoulders, and –  
  
She quickly broke off that train of that, clapped a hand over her eyes, and turned to leave – before running full force into the door frame.  
  
Angel swore, got out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around his hips. He tenderly touched her forehead where a red mark was rapidly developing. "Buffy. Are you alright?"  
  
She turned bright red. "I didn't mean to walk in on you in the shower," she muttered, keeping her eyes closed.  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Don't be stupid."  
  
Buffy cracked her eyes open and stared at the smooth, hard planes on his chest, trying very hard to breathe. She winced slightly when he lightly brushed his fingertips over the bump on her forehead, and he murmured "sorry."  
  
There was a scattering of water droplets just below his collarbone, and they were taking all of Buffy's attention. While Angel was checking her face for further injuries, she was trying very hard not to lick those drops away. She lost the fight. She leaned forward and ran her tongue over the smooth, tan skin, and felt him go very still. "Buffy, what are you doing?"  
  
She licked him again, loving the sweet-salty taste of his skin. "Hmmm. You taste good."  
  
Angel let out a long, shaky breath. "Thanks."  
  
She lightly nuzzled his chest. "Mmmm."  
  
Angel made a noise low in his throat, lightly tangling his fingers in her hair. "Buffy," he murmured. He bowed his head and nibbled lightly on her neck.  
  
Buffy tilted her head to the side and moaned low in her throat. How come when Riley did the it was a total turn of, but the instant Angel touched her neck she was wet and ready? She wove her fingers through his hair and pressed close to his nearly naked body.  
  
Angel ran his lips down the side of her neck, running his tongue along her clavicle and pressing a light kiss to the big pulse in her neck. She let out a small, whimpering sound when he pulled away, then sighed as she felt his lips gently settle on hers.  
  
The kiss was long, and tender, and a great many other things, but most of all, it was interrupted. The doorbell rang.  
  
Angel pulled his lips away and savagely growled a few swearwords under his breath. Buffy reluctantly pulled away. "I'll get it." She ran her eyes over his body and sighed remorsefully. "You'd better get dressed."  
  
Angel nodded and rose, walking into his bedroom, while Buffy got up to answer the door. Willow, Anya, Tara, and Faith were standing there, with Cordelia, surprisingly enough. Cordelia grinned at her, brushing back hair that looked shorter. "Hey, Buffy. Thought we'd drop by. Is Angel home?"  
  
Buffy nodded and stepped out of their way, inviting them in with a gesture. "Yeah, he's getting dressed." She felt the blush rise in her cheeks and quickly looked away.  
  
Anya's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Have you two been having sex?" she demanded bluntly.  
  
Cordelia sighed and rolled her eyes heavenward. "She makes me look tactful," the brunette sighed. Then she looked at the blushing blonde. "Well?" she demanded. "Have you?"  
  
"*Cordelia!*" Buffy gasped, desperately wanting to stop blushing.  
  
"I think they had sex," Anya told her.  
  
Willow finally found her voice. "*Anya,* do you *mind?*"  
  
The other woman calmly looked at the redhead. "No, I don't mind. I'm just curious. And I know you two are curious, too."  
  
"Curious about what?" Angel asked as he entered the room.  
  
"We were wondering whether or not you two were having sex yet," Anya informed him calmly.  
  
Angel stared at her for a long moment. "Oh." Then he dug in the fridge for a can of soda.  
  
"Oh?" Buffy demanded incredulously.  
  
He looked at her curiously. "Was I suppose to say something else?"  
  
The blonde simply rolled her eyes.  
  
"I think you're right," Cordelia told Anya.  
  
"Even if they haven't, it's only a matter of time," the other woman replied.  
  
Angel glanced at her, then at his blushing roommate. "I think I'm gonna go to Will's," he said calmly, heading for the door. He looked at Cordelia and smirked. "Say hi to Doyle when you *don't* see him later." Then he was out the door.  
  
The brunette stared after him for a long moment. "Bastard."  
  
"He's sexy, though," Willow said, looking slyly at Buffy.  
  
"He really is," Anya agreed.  
  
Buffy started to lead them into the living room so that they could all sit around the couch. "Do you guys want anything to drink?"  
  
"I'd like a soda," Tara said in her quiet voice.  
  
"Me, too," Willow added, and the other three agreed.  
  
It was Faith who go right to the point. "So what's up with you and the studmuffin, B? And don't say nothing, 'cause people just don't turn that red over nothing."  
  
"Yeah, like, no kidding," Cordelia put in as Buffy returned to the room with their sodas. "I can tell he *totally* likes you, and you are *way* better for him that Dru. I mean, she's a freaking *psycho*."  
  
"She is a little off," Faith agreed.  
  
"A *little,*" the brunette hissed spitefully, then looked at her soda can. "Don't you have diet?"  
  
"No, Angel hates diet," Buffy told her. The brunette smirked. "What?"  
  
"'Angel hates diet'" Faith mimicked. "Man, B, you're really nuts about this guy, huh?"  
  
Buffy blushed.  
  
"*I* would be," Tara murmured, then blushed at the suspicious look from her girlfriend.  
  
"Total stud," Anya agreed.  
  
"Complete. I mean, have you seen him without his shirt on? *Yum.*" This from Cordelia, who was sprawled out in her chair, sipping her Dr. Pepper and staring into space.  
  
Willow shook her head. "No, but I can make guesses."  
  
"Guesses don't come close to the real thing," Cordelia informed her.  
  
"He sure as hell looks good," Faith said.  
  
Buffy was starting to look like an apple. Faith grinned at her slyly. "Seen the full Monty, yet, B?"  
  
Buffy lifted her chin and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "No. I don't know why you'd think I had."  
  
Faith laughed. Cordelia rolled her eyes.  
  
It was Anya who spoke, using a calm tone. "You blush whenever we mention him. It's obvious you like him, and we're all *dying* for girl talk."  
  
Buffy sighed, then smiled slightly, then sighed again. "I really, *really* like him, but he has a girlfriend, and I have Riley." At this point, Anya and Faith rather pointedly gagged. Buffy ignored them, and continued. "And I've seen, like, ninety nine point nine percent of the Monty."  
  
Anya squealed and leaned forward on the couch.  
  
"When?" Faith demanded.  
  
Buffy smiled rather smugly. "I accidentally walked in on him in the shower." She winced and rubbed the bump on her forehead. "Before I got incredibly embarrassed and ran into the door."  
  
The other women crowed laughter.  
  
"And then?" Cordelia demanded. "He tried to soothe your wounds, right?"  
  
Buffy nodded. "Yeah, and we, uh, kissed."  
  
Anya sighed. "Yum."  
  
"Extreme yum."  
  
"Have you *seen* those shoulders?" Faith asked. "I mean, *damn*."  
  
Anya looked at her. "How was your date with…the guy with the weapony name?"  
  
"Gunn," the wild-child informed her, "and again…*damn*!"  
  
*  
  
Buffy sighed happily and ran her hands through her blonde hair. It had been an afternoon full of girl talk – her stolen kisses with Angel, Xander and Anya's wild courtship, Cordi's unwilling feelings for Doyle, Faith's date with Gunn. All in all, a nice day.  
  
The door opened, and Angel slipped in. "Is it safe?" he asked quietly. "Is evil woman hour over?"  
  
His roommate giggled and went over to him. "Yes," she murmured, before stretching up on her tip-toes and kissing him soundly. He made an appreciative noise in his throat and pulled her close, deepening the kiss. She pulled away reluctantly. "I have to go," she said, lightly running her fingertips over his neck.  
  
Angel nodded. "So do I. Where are you going?" he asked, a horrible though in the back of his mind.  
  
Buffy sighed. "To see Riley."  
  
His stomach tied itself in knots, and his ribcage suddenly felt too tight.  
  
She was still talking, however. "I'm breaking up with him."  
  
And he could breathe again.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
Angel sighed. "Same here, only with Dru, obviously." He kissed her again.  
  
Buffy sighed and ran her hands through his hair, loving the silky feeling of it between her fingers. "Good luck." She gave him another quick kiss before pulling away.  
  
He nodded. "You too."  
  
A/N again: see, I told you it all got sorted out. 


	7. Breakups

Title: Moving In Author: Sara Rating: PG Disclaimer: I don't even */want/* them. Distribution: Just ask. Summary: The.BREAKUPS! (drumroll, please)  
  
Riley's face broke out into a huge, geeky grin the instant that he saw Buffy outside his door. He had a plan for this moment, the moment she came to him, and she would tell him she loved him, and they would do many things.  
  
Most of which were probably illegal in at least three states.  
  
He moved to hug her, and she took a nervous step back. He frowned. That wasn't supposed to happen. "Buffy, is something wrong? Are you hurt?"  
  
That was it. She was hurt, it would cause physical pain if he hugged her. So how were they supposed to do those illegal-in-at-least-three-states- things?  
  
"Riley, hi," Buffy said softly. "Can I come in?"  
  
Riley grinned at her again and stepped out of her way. "Sure, sweetie. What's up?"  
  
Buffy rung her hands and turned to stare at her soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend. Best to just get it out, right? "I don't think we should see each other anymore?"  
  
Riley's face promptly collapsed. Then suddenly he smiled. "Oh, that's funny. Did Xander put you up to it?" He moved to wrap an arm around her waist, but she stepped away.  
  
"Riley, I'm not kidding." She took a deep breath and blew it out through pursed lips. "I'm sorry, it's just not gonna work out."  
  
To her utter shock and embarassment, his lower lip began to tremble. "B-b- but I love you!"  
  
Buffy slowly shook her head. "I don't love you. I'm sorry, Riley."  
  
He shook his head. "Yes, you do, you're just to stubborn to admit it."  
  
The blonde sighed and rolled her eyes. "Riley. I don't love you. I'm sorry, but I've found someone else."  
  
"It's your roommate!" he cried. "I knew it! He's seduced you - brainwashed you with sex!" Missing her incredulous stare, he continued to rant. "But I can do all the things he can do! Please, sweetheart, please!" And he started to cry.  
  
Buffy shook her head and backed away from the sobbing heap on the floor. "I'm sorry, Riley, it just wouldn't work out!" She slipped out the door and fled.  
  
*  
  
Angel nervously ran a hand through his hair before knocking on the door to Dru's dorm room. Her roommate, Darla, answered.  
  
"Hey, Dru'll be out in a minute." She tried a seductive smile. "Wanna come in?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, thanks." He stepped around her carefully, to avoid touching her, and absently stepped into the room as Darla pouted as his back.  
  
Dru entered the room, smiled gratefully at her roommate, gently kissed her boyfriend, and breezed over to the fridge. "'Ello, Angel." She pulled out a bottle of water. "What can I do for you?"  
  
Angel ran a nervous hand through his hair. "Uh, I was thinkin'.about, y'know, us.and I'm thinking that maybe it won't work, 'cause."  
  
He looked up at her and saw her with one hand over her mouth, trying to stifle her giggles. He sighed. "You knew, huh?"  
  
She nodded and laughed outright. "Of course." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Be good to her."  
  
He smiled. "I will." 


	8. Dinner Dates, Studying, Breakups & Hooku...

A/N - Same title, same author, same rating. A/N2 - Pairings in this chapter - well, B/A, obviously..with serious C/D, W/O and William/Tara.also a brief thing on Faith/Gunn. Feedback is always welcome. Thankfully, I don't own these characters.  
  
Buffy came home about two hours later, closed the door, and leaned against it, obviously angry. Angel came out of the living room, leaned up against the wall, and watched her for a moment. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly. She opened her eyes, reached out and lightly caressed his face. "Riley was having issues against us breaking up." He closed his eyes and leaned his face into her hand. "Like what?" he asked, trying to suppress the jealousy under his voice. But she heard it anyway. She smiled and closed the distance between them, snuggling into his strong, warm arms. "He just.threw a fit. Told me I was delusional. Told me he loved me, he could make me happy. Then he cried." Angel made a quiet noise. Buffy nodded against his chest. "Yeah, I know. He was so pathetic.and he just couldn't take it, so I bailed." She raised her head so she could see his face. "What about you?" Angel grinned. "I started to babble, telling her we shouldn't see each other anymore, and she started to laugh." Buffy looked shocked. "*Laugh?*" she demanded. He nodded. "Yeah, laugh." He shrugged. "Dru's a little loopy, and nobody thinks she's observant because of it. But she's smarter than she looks. Or acts." Buffy snuggled back into his arms and he kissed her hair. "I need to get some dinner," he said quietly. Buffy sighed and pulled him down for a kiss. "Hmmm.." He pulled her closer and slid his hands over her waist. When he pulled away, it was reluctant. "I need to food. C'mon, I'll take you out to dinner." She grinned. "Yay!"  
  
*  
  
Tara finished off the last line on her paper and clicked print as she heard the knock on the door behind her. So, naturally, she got up to answer it. It was Will, and she felt her heart skip a beat. She somehow managed a smile. "H-Hi." He grinned at her, flashing a row of neat white teeth. "Hey." He ran a hand through his mussed blonde curls. "I was just wonderin' if you were busy or anything tonight." He caught her look, and moved on quickly. "You know, maybe catch a movie or something? Everybody else is busy, so I was just wonderin' if you wanted to do somethin', y'know, friendly-like." He rolled his eyes. "Did I just make an ass of myself?" Tara giggled. "No, no ass-ness." He smiled, and Tara noticed that his eyes crinkled at the corners, and his whole face lit up. He seemed so happy to see her. "Well, I'm glad, 'cause I just couldn't sit in that dorm anymore.my roommate's a pig." He looked at her. "I figured maybe you wanted to hang out, or somethin'." Tara smiled, and stepped back, gesturing for him to come in. "Yeah, no problem." She closed the door behind him and went over to the printer. "What did you have in mind?" Will swallowed hard. He hadn't really expected her to agree. "A movie, maybe?" She looked up and smiled, and her smile had the same affect on him as his had on her. His knees momentarily went week. "That sounds like fun." She stapled her paper together and began to search for her coat. "Do you know what's playing?" Will shook his head and looked around her dorm room. "Nice place." She turned from her closet, coat in hand. "Thanks. Willow likes it to." He swallowed past the lump in his throat. "Where is Willow?" Tara shrugged and pulled on her coat. "I don't know. Probably in the library or her room." She looked down at her blue velvet dress. "Is this ok for going out?" Will looked her up and down, admiring her curves through the dress. "You look beautiful." She blushed, smiled, then curtsied. "Thank you, kind sir." He grinned at her and offered her his arm. "Quite welcome, beautiful lady. Shall we?" She took it. "We shall."  
  
*  
  
Cordelia smoothed her brown hair, straightened her skirt, reached out, and knocked on Doyle's door. There was some cursing, and a call of "just a minute!" before the door opened. She smiled nervously at the tousled Irishman. "Hi." Doyle swallowed hard, smiled back. "Hi." She gestured past him, into his apartment. "Can I come in?" He looked startled, but nodded and stepped out of her way. "Yeah, course, Princess." Cordelia walked in slowly, glancing around the living room as she did. "You have a nice place," she said softly. Doyle shrugged. "It's alright. Fairly cheap, so I can keep up the rent." She nodded, kept looking around, before turning to face him. "Would you like to go out to dinner tonight? With me?" He stared at her in shock. "Are you serious? You're kidding, right?" "No, I'm not kidding. Do you wanna go out to dinner with me or not?" "Of course I do," he said softly. "You know that, though." She nodded. "Yes, I do know. So, why don't you get a coat so we can go?" Doyle smiled at her. "Alright, I'll do that."  
  
*  
  
Willow looked up quickly when a stack of books were set down next to hers, and met the blue eyes of Daniel Osbourne, guitarist. She smiled. "Hey." He gave her a small half-smile. "Hi." He nodded towards her books. "What're you working on?" "Psyche. You?" He nodded. "Same." He sat down and opened his book. He was quiet, and Willow didn't know what to say. About twenty minutes later, she closed her book and leaned back in her chair. Oz looked up. "You done?" She nodded, and he closed his book too. "Do you wanna go get something to drink?" he asked. "Maybe talk some?" Willow smiled. "I'd like that."  
  
*  
  
Faith ran her hands through her hair. "No way. Huh uh. Nope. Tara is definitely hot for Will." Gunn shook his head. "No way. I mean, come on. She's a lesbian. A lesbian with a *girlfriend*, might I add." His date sighed and took a bite out of her whopper. "That doesn't mean anything," she told him around a mouthful of burger. "She digs him." Gunn looked thoughtful. "Well, her girl was mackin' on Oz.so maybe." Faith shook her head. "No maybe, baby. There's was *serious* crushin' goin' on." He reached across the table and wiped some sauce from the corner of her mouth. "Maybe," he admitted, "but I was too busy lookin' at this gorgeous chick to notice anybody else." She smiled. "Gorgeous chick? Should I be jealous?" He laughed. "Probably not."  
  
*  
  
Buffy leaned back into Angel's hands as he massaged her shoulders. "Mmm.this is nice." Angel leaned down and kissed her neck. "Yeah, it is." They were at the beach, watching the sunset, a romantic cliché, but Buffy loved it. Dinner had been wonderful, even the debate over who was going to pay. Angel had, in the end. She snuggled back into his arms and smiled. It was perfect.  
  
*  
  
Tara was laughing as they left the theater. "That was great!" she said. Will was staring at her. "I don't think it was meant to be funny, love," he told her, as calmly as possible. She grinned at him. "Oh, I know. It really wasn't. But it was *great*." He shook his head. "Tara MaClay though that Jason X was great. Ruinin' yer image, love." Tara laughed again and shrugged. "Maybe my image needs to be shaken up some. I mean, everybody thinks they know what I would and wouldn't do." "I could help you with that," he offered. "How?" He kissed her. He thought she'd resist, but she just melted against him, and responded. She tasted like honey and peppermint tea, warm and soft and - A shocked voice penetrated the haze that surrounded both of them. "*Tara?*" The stunned young woman pulled back with a gasp at the sound of her girlfriend's voice, seeing the redhead standing on the sidewalk with Oz. "Willow," she murmured, "oh, Willow." Will practically collapsed. She was so in love with that girl. "Ummm, this is the part where you apologize, right?" Willow said, sounding afraid. Tara nodded slowly. "I'm sorry you saw that." She straightened. "But I'm not sorry I did it. We need to talk, Willow, very soon." Willow nodded. "How about now?" Tara glanced at Will. "Is that alright with you, Will?" He nodded slowly. "'Course, love." Willow looked at Oz. "I'll see you later, ok?" He nodded, without saying a word, but then, it was Oz. He rarely spoke. The two women hurried away. "My car's over here," Willow said softly. Tara just nodded. They stood beside her car for a long moment before either one of them spoke. "Do you really like him, Tara?" Willow asked softly. Tara nodded mutely. "I really do." she murmured. Then she looked inquiringly at her girlfriend. "Do you like Oz?" Willow blushed. "Yeah. Yeah, I do." Tara smiled radiantly. "That's all that matters, right?" she asked. She sighed, then. "I love you, Willow. I always will. I just think.." "That maybe we weren't meant to be?" She nodded and smiled. "Yeah, like that..like maybe..we should just.go with it." The redhead smiled. "Maybe we should." The looked over to the sidewalk. Will was walking towards his dorm, and Oz was going the other way, towards the house he shared with his band, Dingoes Ate My Baby. The two girls grinned at each other. "Wanna?" Willow asked. Tara nodded and hugged her, and the two of them headed after their respective dates.  
  
*  
  
"Will! Wait!" Will stopped, turned, and very nearly jumped for joy. Tara was running after him, her honey colored hair streaming out behind her. She stopped in front of him, smiling. "Where's Willow?" he asked softly. She pointed down the sidewalk. "She went after Oz." "Oh." He looked uncomfortably at the ground. "Do you wanna get a cup of coffee?" Tara asked. "'Cause I really like talking to you, Will." She nervously shuffled her feet. "And if you don't like me, could you please just say so?" He grinned. "I like you, Tara. I think you're.a lot of things. Why don't we get that coffee?"  
  
*  
  
It was the next morning. Buffy and Angel had fallen asleep cuddled up in his bed, like usual, and Buffy didn't want to move just yet. It was too.nice and comfortable where she was, cuddle up to Angel. Except the phone was ringing. She reached out, groping for it, completely forgetting that it was Angel's line, and wasn't it kind of strange for her to be answering his phone? "Hello?" "Boy, Angel, you sure have changed." She yawned. "Good morning. Who is this?" "It's me, Doyle. Is Angel there?" He paused. "Just hand the phone to him. For you to be answerin' his phone, you must be in the same bed." "Do you have a problem with that?" "Not particularly." Buffy poked him in the side with the cordless, then yawned and got up. She heard him groggily mutter "hello? Hi, Doyle." There was a pause, and some laughter. "Say hi to Cordi for me." Buffy turned to look at him, her look inquisitive. He grinned at her. "Yeah, what do you need? No, no. Ask Will. Alright. Bye." He hung up and yawned. Buffy went back and climbed into bed with him. "What's up with him?" Angel wrapped his arms around her and laid back down. "Wanted to know a good place to take Cordelia. She spent the night last night. I'm not good at that. I told him to call Will." She yawned and snuggled up to his chest. She heard the phone in her bedroom ring and swore. "This sucks." Angel gave her a gentle little shove. "Go answer it. It's probably your mother." She was laughing when she came back into his room ten minutes later. He was half dressed, searching for a shirt in his closet. He glanced up at her. "Who was it?" Buffy went over to him and gave him a kiss. "Willow. She broke up with Tara last night. She's now dating Oz as of three o'clock this morning. They talked all night." Angel laughed and kissed her again. "I'm not surprised." He yawned and ran a quick hand through his hair. "Will and Tara, then?" She nodded and watched as he pulled on his shirt, leaving it unbuttoned. "More than likely." She leaned in for a kiss and lightly scratched her nails across his chest. "Maybe everything will work out for the best." 


	9. THE END!

Buffy leaned back in Angel's arms, absently rubbing his arms and watching their friends.  
  
Will and Tara were leaning together near the couch, constantly touching. Willow and Oz and Gunn and Faith were sprawled out on the couch, sharing a bowl of chips. Doyle was in a chiar with Cordelia on his lap. Anya and Xander were cuddled together on the floor.  
  
"Oh, come on, my mum liked you!" Doyle cried in protest to some statement of Cordelia's  
  
"Oh, she */so/* did not! I'm just a ho who's not good enough for her little boy!"  
  
"That's Gunn's momma's opinion of me," Faith put in.  
  
"Yeah, but his momma's */right/*" Cordy shot back. Fiath mock-growled.  
  
Gunn wrapped a protective arm around Faith. "No, she ain't." He kissed her. "I like my girl."  
  
Cordelia laughed and leaned into Doyle, nuzzling his cheek lightly. "I know his mom didn't like me, but I outright told her that she wasn't gonna get rid of me, so just give it up."  
  
"Go Cordy!" Willow cheered.  
  
Angel gently smoothed Buffy's hair back from her forehead. "Happy Birthday, love," he whispered. "I hope you like it."  
  
She smiled. "I love it." She fingered the silver cross she wore around her neck - a gift from her loving boyfriend - and then looked down at her claddagh ring.the other gift. The heart pointed towards her.  
  
She belonged to someone. Glancing at Cordy and Doyle, she realized they wore similar rings and had to smile.  
  
Everything really would be ok. 


End file.
